Her
by nothinggoingonhere
Summary: When Morgana, a green haired mutant, turns up at the mansion for help, Logan's world is turned upside down. Is she just a friend? Logan finds out when she is stolen by Magneto. (FINALLY sorted out the summary! :) Woohoo!)
1. That Animal Scent

Chapter 1

She sat in the bar alone nursing her drink, avoiding the stares of everyone around her. 'They wouldn't understand anyway' she thought to herself as she flicked away a piece of bright green hair.

It had been a few years earlier that she escaped from the hell that was her life. Her parents were dead and with no family left she had been living on the streets with very little money. She had a rough life; no-one wants to help the freak under the bridge or the girl trying to stay warm in a card board box.

That's where he found her, hiding away from everyone, knotted hair a mane around her and a blank look on her face. He walked up to her, and crouched down until they were face to face. She heard his expensive suit crinkling as he bent towards her, the smell of cologne pungent burning her nose.

He knew what she was but still he came closer and whispered in her ear...

She stopped, not wanting to think about the past. That's why she was here, to look towards the future, to sort out her life. She hated living like this and she knew tomorrow she would go to Xavier and ask him for help; surely he'd have a job for her or at least some way of helping her.

She sighed and tipped her head back finishing the last of the golden liquid. Hopping down from the bar stool she looked towards the door, it was dark but the streetlights would give her light when she walked down the street to her flat.

As she walked to the door of the busy pub she could feel eyes boring into her, she tried to ignore the people around her.

Walking through the door she detected the scent of an animal, pausing she looked around. There were no animals here. 'Strange' she thought to herself. She turned and pushed back through the door. Shivering she started her short walk home.

Sniffing she smelt the animal scent again, but still there were no animals around her. Turning around the corner she ran into a feral looking man with a battered cigar sticking out of his mouth, 'I'm so sorry.' she said panicking slightly, trying to free herself from the grasp of his large hands around her upper arms. The man was tall and well built. He stood looking at her, his brow furrowed and his stare was enough to scare even her.

She pulled herself away from the man who continued to watch her as she carried on away from him. 'That's the animal smell, he must have been hunting today' she shuddered, she had had enough at harming innocent things, animal or human. That wasn't who she wanted to be anymore.

She pulled her coat around herself as she passed the by the dark bar, the smell of alcohol even greater than at the pub she had been at only a few minutes earlier.

She wished she had enough money for a taxi, she hated walking past here. The men were rude and would catcall at any women that walked by. She heard the snickering of the men and women as she tried to get past the drunken strangers fumbling with their lighters in the cold.

'Maybe they'll burn their fingers' she thought hopefully.

The street lights stopped as she turned into the dark alleyway. Beer cans littered the ground around her, she wobbled as she stepped into a cold puddle. She heard footsteps and laughing behind her, the sound of their feet getting faster as they come closer to her.

**AN: I'm not quite sure about this. It's not something I've done before so any advice or ideas would be appreciated. Thanks~**


	2. The Alleyway

Chapter 2

Logan's POV:

'Lousy Professor makin' me do danger room. Ain' like he's get anything better to do' Logan grumbled to himself as he walked to the corner of the street, just around the bend was his sanctuary the pub, there he could spend a few hours escaping the hustle and bustle of the mansion. 'Too many kids and not enough beer' he thought to himself. Muttering to himself he turned the corner coming face to face with a green haired woman.

'I'm so sorry' she said, her angelic voice stopping him in his tracks, freezing his entire body. Her pale face turned from shocked to scared as he didn't let go of her. She was struggling to free herself from him; as she pulled herself away from him Logan quickly moved his hands from her arms. He stepped out of the way as she walked past.

He watched her walk away his mind was still trying to wrap around why he was so enchanted by her. Who knew, he smiled as her waist long hair swayed when she walked. Her hair was red at the ends, why would he find that attractive?

His brow furrowed as she walked past the dark bar, the men there were cocky and rude. 'Why would she go anywhere near that place?' She could get hurt. He was surprised at his worry for her; he had nothing to do with her and probably never would.

Logan growled under his breath when he saw a small group of men break away from the bar and start to follow her. Logan also started following the woman. 'Shit!' he said out loud as she turned into a dark alley way, the group of drunks followed, speeding up to catch up with her.

He heard her catch her breath at the same time as he heard disrupted water, normally he would have chuckled at someone stepping in a puddle but knowing that she could be in danger he sped up.

Turning into the dark alleyway he saw the men in a circle around her, 'Come on, gimme a kiss', one said, 'Yeah green, a lil' peck on the lips hurt no-one'. He could see her trying to stay polite as she tried to get away from them. 'No thanks' she said and tried stepping backwards from an approaching drunk, but right into the arms of another.

She squirmed, obviously uncomfortable in his arms, making the group laugh. They pushed her between them causing her to fall and loose her balance. With a thud Logan heard her head hit the hard ground, he walked towards the group finally getting their attention. He slowly released his claws from between his knuckles and ran towards the group, some ran but he was faster. He roared as he cut into them.

He let most of them go, his focus taken away from them by the woman who had been almost trampled by the drunks as they tried to get away. He came towards her and crouched down, 'Thank you' she whispered as she fell into unconsciousness.

Hurriedly he called the Professor; asking for someone to pick him up with the girl he also asked for Jean to prepare the med lab, he knew Jean would be able to help her.

**AN: So this chapter's a little messy but I hope you get the drift. Again any comments and ideas are much appreciated~**


	3. Waking up

Chapter 3

Morgana's POV:

Morgana's eyes fluttered as she tried to wake up. The room she was in didn't feel like home, it was too bright and it smelt like harsh chemicals.

She raised her arm, it was sore and heavy. As she reached towards her face a gloved hand grasped hers. 'Well ain't it nice to see you awake,' the girl drawled, 'I better go get his royal highness, he's been waitin' a while now.'

'Waiting a while'? What did that mean? Morgana didn't remember anything.

Ohgod! What had happened!?

Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as she heard footsteps coming towards her, who was coming? What would she do?

She opened her eyes wide trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible, her head was sore and hard to move, frustrated she began to sit up. 'I wouldn't if I were you darlin'' Firm hands pushed her back down, tired she complied. Strange, this man smelt like an animal.

Animals, the memories came flooding back. Leaving the pub, walking into him, the alleyway. The alleyway, that's where the memories ended, 'What happened?' she asked, scared to know the answer.

Logan's POV:

Logan ran down stairs to the green haired woman, she had been in medical for days, not waking up. Her wounds had healed quicker than a normal human, she should have died from what happened. She was strong.

Walking into medical he watched as she looked around she began sitting up, 'Oh no she doesn't' he thought. Stepping towards her he gently pushed her back down towards the bed, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you darlin''

She was scared, 'What happened?' she asked. She really did heat her head hard, she didn't remember anything.

'Well darlin', I ain't gonna lie, you got pretty smashed up that night. They were surroundin' you and they pushed you pretty hard. You hit your head and passed out but when they ran away some of them kicked you. And then I had to call the professor here to come and get us.' Logan confessed.

She was confused, of course she was. She was in a strange place talking to a complete stranger, why wouldn't she be confused? 'You know love, it would help if you gave me a name' Logan said bluntly, beside him the Professor sighed. 'Sorry chuck, but you know it's true' he said to the professor.

'Morgana' she said, her voice still as beautiful as the last time Logan had heard it.

'Like the witch.' He muttered to himself.

'Just like the witch.' She smiled laughing.

Charles rolled forwards until he was face to face with Morgana, 'Hello I'm Charles Xavier, and you've obviously met Logan here. You're in my school for gifted youngsters, Logan brought you here after you got badly hurt. Do you remember anything? Please, Child tell me your last memories.'

Morgana sat up, slowly. She was hesitant to answer, Logan could see her mind trying to work out what happened. He watched her put her hands against her temples as she tried to remember.

'I remember sitting at the bar, and leaving. I remember smelling something like an animal but there was nothing there. I remember you Logan,' She said, looking at him. His heart feeling hotter at her recognition of him, 'I remember walking away and past the other pub on the way home and hoping that a drunk would burn their fingers on their lighter. I went into an alley and that's where everything goes blank.'

Logan's chest constricted when he saw how upset this made her. It was strange, he thought to himself how he felt he had to look after her. She was old enough to not need help, but something about her made him look out for her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Morgana looked to him and said, 'Please, Logan tell me what happened.'


	4. Jean

Chapter 4

Morgana's POV

He'd stood staring at her for a few minutes before he finally started speaking to her. 'Well I can' tell ya everything darlin'. I only know what I saw an' heard but I was walkin' to the pub-'

'Which you weren't supposed to be doing Logan.' The professor interrupted sternly, She struggled to hide a laugh when she saw the pissed off expression on his face, feeling slightly sorry for him she said, 'Don't worry, I'll sneak you out!'

'Sneak me out, you're the one in the hospital bed!' he joked. She loved his smile and the way his eyes creased at the corners when he did so,

'Focus Morgana, you need to know what happened.' She thought to herself.

'Ok, fair point. Do carry on.' She said jokingly. 'Well, um ok,' he started trying to find his place,'A'right so I was headed into the pub when I we walked into each other, and you walked past this horrible bar and all the men were shoutin' at ya an' then some started followin' you.' He paused to shudder, 'Then of course you walk down a dark alleyway and they started running to catch up with you. They were in a circle surroundin' ya and they were pushing you between them, 'till you fell. You hit your head pretty hard and that's when I came and got rid of them but you were pretty battered, they kicked you as they were runnin' away.' He paused, 'Got a few of them though.' He added as an afterthought.

It wasn't anything that hadn't happened before, she would have woken up soon enough.

'Oh.' She said aloud, 'How badly was I hurt then?' normally it would have taken her little over a day to wake up. This had obviously been much longer, 'Wait how long was I out?' she said not giving Logan the chance to answer her own question.

'You were out a little over three days, I found you on Saturday and today it's Tuesday midday today.' He was saying thing simply, allowing her to get her head around what had happened. 'You hit your head, the fall to the ground would have broken a normal persons skull but apparently not yours.' He trailed off but Morgana heard everything.

A red haired woman walked into the room wearing a lab coat and holding a syringe. Morgana's heart raced. Her hands gripped the bed hard and black spots were preventing her vision.

Logan's POV

Jean had walked into the room, she had her med coat on and was putting an old syringe in the bin, Logan watched her as she disposed of it. Turning back Morgana was in a state of panic. Her hands were gripping the bed and her eyes were slightly unfocused but fixed on the doctor. Logan watched for a few moments more before realising what was happened.

Morgana was scared of Jean.

The professor groaned. He was holding his head he was doubled over in pain. Logan knew that he had to get the others out of the room.

'Get out Jean!' He yelled, 'Take the professor and GET OUT'

He could see she was confused but she slowly walked over to the professor, 'NOW!' He yelled.

When they had gotten out, he crept closer to Morgana. Her face was strained and scared. Her hands on her temples and her hands pushed against her temples.

'What the hell do I do?!' he thought.

Cautiously he said, 'Hay, it's ok. She's gone. She's gone.' He stepped forward again and gently pulled her hands away from her head, 'She's gone. It's ok she's gone.'

He let go of her hands to look at her face, her eyes were red and her hair was wild where she had pulled at it. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

'This is wrong he thought to himself, I don't know her, what am I doing?' but as she started to sob he didn't let go. Instead he sat and waited for the tears to stop falling.


	5. Scars

Chapter 5

Morgana's POV:

After what seemed like forever Morgana, pulled herself away from Logan. She stood up and sighed, 'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I don't like doctors...' She was embarrassed at how she had behaved and she could feel her face slowly turning red.

She turned away, 'I need to apologise to the professor.'

Logan didn't move. Morgana turned around to face him again, 'Do you know where he is?' Logan's face was confused, his eyebrows pushed together and his face in a very serious expression. He looked up, 'Yeah I know where he is, and I'll take you to him but we'll need to get you properly dressed. I'll get Mari- er Rogue to see if there are any spare, um, clothes.'

He was clearly uncomfortable and sensing this she laughed and said, 'Is this not suitable? I mean seriously this dress is to die for, have you seen the way the light blue just drowns everything out and I mean look at the length, Everyone LOVES a mid-calf dress!' He chuckled and stood up.

'I'll get Rogue, I'll be a few minutes.'

And with that he left her alone again.

Logan's POV:

Logan was headed to Rogue's room when Scott walked up to him and pushed him aside. 'If that girl get's anywhere near Jean or the Professor again. I'm taking it out. This house is for Children and Tutors, not for some random girl you found on the streets.' And with that Scott turned around and walked away.

Logan was now angry and went to Rogue. She was on her bed reading a magazine when Logan knocked on the door and asked to come in. 'Come in,' she said, 'And what can I do for you this fine day Logan?'

Logan took a few steps forward and said, 'Do you have any spare clothes I could give to the girl. She wants to talk to the Professor but I don't think it would be good for the kids if she was there in her medical gown.'

'Sure Logan,' Rogue said, rummaging through some drawers. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a plain white long sleeved top, 'Here you go.' She said handing the clothes to him.

'Thanks Marie.' He said and hurried back towards the medical room.

Morgana's POV:

'God I hope he doesn't bring back a dress!' she thought to herself as she sat pulling at the loose skin on her thumbs. She watched as she pulled at one too hard and cut her and her skin slowly began knitting itself together again.

Logan walked into the room holding what looked like jeans and a shirt. Simple, perfect.

'Thanks,' She said stepping forward and taking the clothes, 'where should I get changed?' Logan pointed to a black door on the side of the room, 'There's a changing room there, I'll wait out 'ere.'

Morgana walked over to the door and entered it; the automatic lights switched themselves on before she had the chance to look for a switch on the wall. There was a bench on one side and a gown bin in the back corner, and turning back around to close the door there was a full length mirror on the back of it.

She slipped the medical gown off and placed it in the bin, then put on the clean shirt followed by the blue trousers. Her sleeves covered her arm, hopefully he hadn't noticed, but the small scars on her hands and lower arms couldn't be hidden when she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

**AN: I hope you all get the hint about scars, and if not- everything will soon become clear!~**


	6. Scott

Chapter 6

Logan's POV:

She walked out of the bathroom and over towards him fiddling with her fingers, Logan could see she was nervous. He wasn't surprised; she hadn't been out of there before. 'Well this way,' he said, gesturing with his hand towards the door he had recently entered.

They walked through the door and he led her up to the Professors office, someone was in there, he could hear it even though they were still far away from the room. As they drew closer to the door he realised it was Scott and from the sudden intake of breath he knew she could hear what was going on in the office even though they still had a few minutes more to walk before they arrived there.

'Girl's got good hearing,' he thought to himself, 'Really god hearing.'

They stopped outside the door, waiting for long enough for Scott to stop his rant about the new mutant, and then he knocked at the door waiting to be let in.

They waited a few moments before they heard the Professors voice, 'Come in.' he said.

Logan opened the door for Morgana and she stepped in, Logan followed close behind.

She seemed embarrassed to have such a large audience in front of her. 'I just wanted to speak to the professor for a moment please.' She asked politely. Logan had never heard her speak so formally.

'Sure,' Storm said turning around to leave, 'Come on Scott.' She said as she pulled at his arm. Scott jerked away, 'No,' he said roughly, 'I'm staying here. I'm not letting her anywhere near the professor or Jean without protection.'

Logan was angry now, 'Look Scooter, if the professor needs protection. I'm here, got it one eye?' Beside him, Logan heard a quiet, 'Oh' from Morgana. 'What?' he said, worried that she could be hurt.

'It's Scotty.' She said.

Morgana's POV:

'Gana?', Scott said looking towards her. 'No, you wouldn't have hurt Jean or the Professor.'

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I was scared. I've never been good with doctors. That's why I'm here Professor, I'm so sorry to have hurt you, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. You've all done nothing but try to help me and I hurt you in return.' The words tumbled out of her mouth. 'I'm sorry.' She repeated looking down at the ground.

'You didn't hurt me child. I was feeling all of your fear at once and in doing so I saw why you were scared and believe me I would have been just as threatened.'

'Look, can someone just tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?!' Logan said growling. 'Morgana here knows Scott,' The professor said, 'For many years they lived in the same place and became quite close but I won't say anymore as it's not my history to reveal.'

'Thank you Professor, but there was one other thing I need to ask of you. I don't have anywhere to live, I've been living in a flat but it is not safe for me to live there anymore. I was planning on finding you to ask for a job but now I'm here. I've learnt to control my powers and I've been working on some college books so I've been reading up on psychology and I'm learning fast. Please say that there is something I can help with or have as a job? I don't need much money but I do need help.'

She looked at the professor and he smiled. 'We'd love for your help, Logan please take Morgana up to one of the spare adult rooms.'

'Thank you professor,' she said leaving the room.

For a while, Logan and Morgana walked in silence. They walked past lots of rooms and up a flight of stairs. Finally they stopped, 'Here you go,' he said, 'This is your room.' He sighed. 'What's wrong?' she said. 'You're not going to tell me how you know Scott, are you?' he replied.

She waited. The years that she and Scott became friends were the hardest years of her life. Scott was her friend when she had nothing and even now Morgana was still coming to terms with what had happened. 'I can't Logan. I promise one day I will, but I don't know you yet. I've never shared what happened with anyone, not even Scott or the Professor know everything that happened. I'm sorry.'

'That's Ok Morgana, I wasn't really expecting you to. I'll get your old clothes delivered up to you and I'm sure Jean or Rogue will give you some of their old clothes or get you some. See you later.'

'See you at dinner?' she asked.

'Sure thing darlin'' he said walking away.


	7. Dinner

Chapter 7

Morgana's POV;

It was a little after 6:30 pm and Morgana could smell food and here the sound of plates and cutlery on the floor below her. She walked down the corridor and walked through a door that looked like the elevator that she and Logan had ridden in when they went to see the professor. She opened the door expecting to see the elevator but instead walked into a bedroom. She'd stepped in before she had realised she was in someone's bedroom.

But it wasn't anybody's bedroom; of course she had walked in on Logan. 'I'm sorry' she said as he pulled on his shirt. 'Good body' she thought to herself as she stood waiting for him to say something, when he didn't she said, 'I could hear everyone having dinner I thought this was the elevator but it obviously isn't…' she trailed off. 'Come on, I'll show you' He said, 'You were close, just a few more meters and you would have made it to the elevator.'

They walked, chatting about the day and the school. Morgana learnt that she would lead some sort of activity once a day, would cook two meals a week and would be needed to help out with the danger room at least three times a week.

They walked into a large dining room where lots of children were sitting down and eating. As she walked in she heard the talking of the children eating dinner turn to low whispers and mutters, she grabbed Logan's hand for comfort and together they walked in to the kitchen.

She let go as she walked towards the cooker where Jean was serving a white haired woman a plate of what looked like shepherd's pie.

'Hungry?' she asked Morgana, holding a plate of the hot food towards her.

Logan's POV:

Morgana stretched out her hands to receive the plate of food being offered to her. He watched her sleeves push up as she stretched out her hands and saw her arms were marked with white scars of different sizes. Her sleeves fell back down as she pulled the food towards her. 'Thanks' she said and stepped out of the way for Logan to take his food. They waited for Jean to serve herself and together they walked to a table where the Professor, Scott and the white haired women were sitting with some other adults.

They sat down, 'Aah Morgana I see you found your way to dinner. Everyone this is Morgana, she'll be working and living here from now on.' He said to the other adults.

'Remee La'Beau ' the man said stretching out his hand, 'Gambit! You're the poker player, I remember you. This man beat me at every poker game I've ever played' she said to Logan who was shovelling his dinner into his mouth trying to drown out the conversation. 'Huh?' he said spitting food everywhere, 'Never mind' she said.

'So there's Remee, Scott, Jean,' she said pointing to the people as she said their names, 'Logan, the Professor and?' 'I'm Hank McCoy,' a large blue mutant said, 'and this here is Storm, Emma Frost and Kurt' motioning to the three mutants beside him.

Logan watched her finish her dinner as she chatted to her new friends and when everyone had finished he cleared all the plates away and prepared them for the group that would be cleaning them.

Then he stood at the front of the room and said, 'A'right everyone. We got Red Group on cleaning and washing up,' a small groan was let out by a group of young mutants, 'Everyone else I want you all changed into your sports stuff and back down here in 15 minutes.'

**AN: Hey Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been SOOOO busy! Hope to do a few chapters over the next few days to make up for it! Stay tuned :D~**


	8. Mutations

Chapter 8

Morgana's POV:

Some of the faces she recognized as they left the room, they must have been there aswell, maybe they were too young to remember. Their faces were cheery and happy although there were some grumbles in the crowd, what would be happening?

Logan walked towards her and Morgana turned away from the children, 'Hay' she said, 'What's going on?'

A small smirk appeared on Logan's lips, 'You'll have to see!' he said, clearly excited about what he was about to do.

'Should I get changed aswell?' she asked unsure as to whether she'd be taking part in this unknown activity. 'Yeah,' he said, 'Come on we'll find a tracksuit for you' and together they walked out of the dining room and up some stairs to a big store cupboard.

In the cupboard were leather suits and cabinets of their own. They stood on tall mannequins and all were different, one had long pieces of material reaching from the back to the wrists and another had a black and red visor for someone's eyes.

'What are these?' she asked Logan who was rummaging around in the cupboard. 'What are what?' he said pulling out grey pair of tracksuit trousers and a big grey jumper. 'Oh them,' he said, 'Well they're what we wear when we have to go on missions. Sometimes we have to go out and they're protective, don't worry; I still think they're ridiculous but you get used to it after a while.'

'Here,' he said throwing the clothes towards her, 'Go put these on then we'll go back downstairs. Don't worry. There's a bathroom round the corner there and I'll wait right here.'

Logan's POV

He watched her walk into the bathroom and behind him he heard footsteps. They were trying to be quiet and he instantly knew it was Marie. 'Look darlin' you're never gonna make me jump' he said turning around to face her.

She ran back to hide behind Iceman, 'She's not here,' she said in a very bad impression of Bobbie. 'I don't talk like that!' he said stepping out of the way to face her, 'Aaaw! Well ain't you two sweet! You gonna walk down with us for games? Summer doesn't last forever!'

'Tell me about it,' Morgana said walking out of the bathroom, 'Sometimes I wish I could have a valid excuse for eating ice-cream all the time!'

'All done?' Logan asked. 'Yeah,' she said 'I just don't know what to do with these' motioning at the clothes.

'Here,' Rogue said, 'I'll put them in the washer when we go past. Were they ok?' Morgana looked at Logan confused. 'Oh, I'm sorry! You're Rogue! Thank you for the clothes! Someone didn't introduce me to you!' She said.

'Aaaw well I um…' Logan trailed off. 'I'm Rogue, it's nice to properly meet you! And this is Bobbie' He held out his hand and she took it, 'But you can call me IceMan' he interrupted freezing Morgana's hand.

'Wow that's cool!' Morgana said, 'I've never been around so many mutants or anyone who's so at ease with their mutations! What can you do Rogue?' She asked.

'I take a person's energy, with a mutant I absorb their power for a little bit but with a human it gets nasty. Talking about nasty, you shown her what you can do yet Logan?'

'OH God you're not going to turn into a zombie or something?!' she asked nervous.

'Nah!' He said, 'This is worse.' And he slowly let the adamantium claws slide out from between his fingers. The pain of his skin being sliced open, 'Every time' he thought to himself.

Morgana's POV;

She watched the metal blades come out of his hand. 'It's not horrid Logan.' Morgana said, 'It's amazing but why aren't there cuts on your hands all the time?' She said confused

'I heal quickly darlin', a bit like you.' And then she understood.

This was Weapon X

**AN: Hey guys! Woohooo! I really like this chapter even though nothing really happens. Please keep reviewing and if anyone could comment a really cool name my favourite will be used later in the story! Thanks X~**


	9. Woods

Chapter 9

Logan's POV:

'What do you do?', he asked. 'This and that' she said avoiding the question, 'Shouldn't we get back downstairs?' she said. 'Yeah,' he said, 'Let's go.'

Why wouldn't she want to say? Maybe it was a difficult mutation, or maybe she just didn't want to share.

They walked down the stairs and walked towards the grounds, 'Go on ahead guys. We'll catch you up,' Logan said. After they had walked away Logan turned to her, 'Look I just thought I'd give you a heads up.' He said in a serious voice, 'We're going to do an obstacle course/ challenge thing for the kids. They're all put into groups so it's a team building activity teaching them how to use their powers effectively and safely. You might have to use your powers now, but instead of being in a group you can create the obstacles with me?'

'That sounds good,' she said, 'Let's go?'

Morgana's POV:

They walked out onto the grounds and they walked towards Scott and Jean. They were talking together and were clearly waiting for them.

'I'm going to set up the groups and get them into their starting positions, I've hidden a ring for each group in the woods and they have to find it but you need to make it difficult. They know exactly where they're going they just need to get to it and get back with it. Jean if you take the east of the woods and I'll take the south. Hank is taking the west so you to should create obstacles in the north of the woods. Remee Storm, Emma and Kurt are going to help the groups. Ready?'

'Come on Morgana' Logan said, running away from her.

They ran away from the school and for a short while they waited at the edge of the forest until Logan began hacking at a tree until it fell onto the ground creating a tall barrier for the kids to climb over. He walked along and started doing the same to another tree.

'Stop Logan! You don't need to do that!' She crouched down and grabbed the ground with her hands. Her eyes turned green and rocks came above the ground. There was a wall and behind her there was another wall with a gap along the ground big enough for someone to crawl under.

When the rock was finished the earth under the second wall began to move until there was a well of mud for the young mutants to crawl through.

'See?' she said standing up, 'You don't need to cut down the professors trees.'

Logan's POV:

'Wow.' He said, 'How did you do that?'

'My mutation allows me to control the elements,' she said simply, 'I can control earth, wind, fire, water and stone. Where do we go now?'

'Um. Up ahead,' he said, 'There's nets and stuff like that to set up traps.' They worked on building traps for the students to get stuck in and Morgana made small sinkholes, 'Great!' She said giving him a high five, 'When do they start?'

'The Professors going to let us know telepathically.' He said, 'We should hide to do a surprise attack.' 'I was thinking about that,' Morgana began, 'I was going to sit in a tree and create moving barriers, if I'm high up I can see them easier and it's much harder to use my powers when I'm running around.'

'That sounds good,' Logan said, 'Let's get hidden. We won't have much more time.'

**AN: Just wanted to make it clear that this is NOT a Rogan fanfic. Sorry to everyone I confused! I'm still learning be patient with me :)~**


	10. Trees

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to write I had a real writers block. Hopefully this will make up for it taking so long ~**

Chapter 10

Morgana's POV:

'Where would they all have to work together and then we should hide around that area where they all are working together.' She said

'There's a tree over there that has a branch that can keep us hidden but that also hangs over the path.' He walked over to it and dug his claws into the tree and began pulling himself up.

She let him climb up for a bit before she began climbing up. Her hands gripped the branches as she pulled herself up to where Logan was.

They sat together waiting for the professor's signal. 'You know.' She said, 'I used to sit for hours in a tree. I would find the tallest around and climb to the top and sit there for hours until I was tired enough to come back down. Once in the summer I put a few beers and a pack of cigarettes in a bag and I climbed up and watched the sunrise and stayed there until dark. Up high you don't need to explain yourself to anyone, or why you're hiding. Because when you're with yourself and by yourself you're safe. You can't hurt anyone. Alone you know who you are and no-one else needs to know. High up I can touch the clouds and fly away but on the ground… On the ground is where life is real and you have to deal with all of the crap that happens and there's no escape, no way out.'

She stopped, 'I'm sorry.' She said.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Logan said, 'But you're wrong. Yeah darlin' there's shit goin' on down here. But hiding away in the clouds you'll never find true happiness because to lock away your heart and never feel anything to prevent the risk of breaking it will end up destroying you. Being real hurts, being loved hurts but the pain is worth it because of the happiness and friendship that comes with it.'

'And I thought you were all sarcastic comments and jokes.' She said, 'What's the plan with the kids?' 'Just go with it,' he replied, 'You'll figure out what to do.'

'_Everybody begin your group mission, remember you are working together. I will be watching all teams and will decide who has won taking in how long it took them to get to the ring and how well they worked together. Good Luck and begin'_

'You Ready?' Logan asked.

'Let's go!' she said.

Logan's POV

His mind was reeling with what he had heard, why would Morgana want to be alone? What would be so bad that she wanted to be alone?

He could hear the students approaching and by the way her body had tensed up she had heard them as well.

They waited for several minutes before the group entered the forest. They were being guided by Storm. 'Remember team,' he heard her say, 'Work as a group, everyone helps each other, no-one is working by themselves.'

They all groaned, but carried on working through the trails. 'Be careful where you're stepping everyone we don't know what's around here. Logan DID set up this course.'

For a while they worked carefully through the course, climbing over and under trees and rocks until they came to the large wall Morgana had built. 'How the hell did he do that?' Jubilee asked. 'Probably that new mutant, you know the freak with the hair?' Pyro said.

'John!,' Storm barked, 'We do not talk about people like that. She's a new teacher here and you will be respectful of ALL your teachers. Understand?' 'Yes Miss Munroe.' He said mumbling.

'That is why I like the trees.' Morgana said to Logan.

For a while they watched in silence as the team climbed the tree, Bobby put ice steps on the wall for them to climb up on and together they crossed over. They jumped down off the wall into the mud that Morgana had put there.

When Bobby jumped off the wall Morgana gave a little twist of her finger and a gust of air knocked him face down into the mud. High up in the tree Logan and Morgana fell into silent laughter and they laughed as the boy stood up and tried to clean himself.

'We've got past the physical challenge and now is the combat part watch out for anything moving or in a place it's not meant to be.' Storm coached. Logan reached up and sliced the branch above him. As it fell she set it on fire and sent it towards the group. 'Woah! Guys watch out!' Bobbie said, as he froze the wood.

'Alright everyone! 360 formation! There's only been one attack so far but there could be more.' For a while Logan and Morgana worked at throwing logs towards the group. The nets they had prepared trapped them and they had to untangle themselves from the traps.

_All groups have worked valiantly but the challenge has now finished with Green team collecting the ring. Everyone will have 1 hour of downtime before we gather again to decide which team have won the challenge! I will see everyone at 9 in the lounge, well done. _Logan heard the professor in his head but he could still see as the children stood still focusing on the person in their heads.

_Teachers, professors, trainers, only you can hear me now, could you all come to the lounge half an hour earlier so we can discuss who the potential winners are._

Beside him Morgana sighed and lent forward looking directly at the ground. 'We're gonna have to go now aren't we?' she said. 'Yeah' he replied climbing down 'But don't worry 'round here you'll get lots of spare time to do whatever you want' he was a few feet down and said, 'Are ya coming?' She paused and lent forwards again, I'm not gonna climb down, I won't be able to see where I'm going. I fall and knock you down.'

He silently laughed at her concern for his safety, 'Darlin' if I was concerned for my safety I wouldn't have been sittin' in a big ol' tree, cutting the branches above my head off. It's you I'd be more worried about but you seem to be some expert tree climber so I'm sure you'll be fine gettin' down.' he smiled waiting in the tree.

She stood on the branch 'Oh I'm great at getting down.' she said and jumped the fifty feet off the tree.

**AN: Thanks to elanaab and CherryBlossomsLove for the reviews and thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed. Please review, I'd really appreciate any feed back :)~**


	11. Bad Temper

Chapter 11

Logan's POV

There was nothing he could do as he watched her jump off of the tree. He roared before jumping after her, for a while he fell through the air but he hit the ground with a jolt. If he had bones he would have shattered his spine. It took a while for him to gather his senses, 'Shit, he heard her voice say.

His vision was blurred as he saw her coming towards him. 'What did you do that for?' she asked, 'Now you've hurt yourself. Don't move, I-' 'It's alright kid, I'm fine.' 'Stop calling me 'kid'. For god's sake Logan. I'm older than the bloody professor. I'm almost as old as you, so I know that if you move now you'll heal badly and you'll hurt later so please stay still!'

She felt at his chest checking for damage, 'Logan, look at me.' She said crouched over him. He rolled his eyes towards her and their eyes met. She held his gaze for a few seconds before she pushed hard at his chest.

He roared and lunged towards her, claws extended and he sunk them deep into her arm. 'And I thought I had a bloody temper.' She said to him as he pulled his fist away.

'I'm sorry,' she said, '3 of your ribs were dislocated and I was putting them back. I should have warned you.' 'Your arm, I'm so sorry. You're bleeding lots, just hold on. I'll call for someone to bandage it up.' He said pulling her up.

Her hand was pressed against her upper arm trying to hide the pain from her wounds. 'That's not necessary.' She said, pulling the shoulder of her jumper down to see the cuts. 'You're not the only person to heal fast.' She held her hand over her cuts, a golden glow shone from between her hand and arm and as she took her hand away she had nothing but small pink scars where the wounds had been.

'They were deep,' she said tiredly, 'Woah' and she fell to the ground. Logan knelt down and caught her before her head hit the ground. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven and shallow, Logan waited for her to wake up. 'Come on kid, you're a quick healer, you said it yourself. Come on wake up.' Her breathing was even and her eyes were trying to open, 'That's it.' He said, 'Time to get up.'

'Hay,' she said confused, 'What happened?' She looked around and tried to sit up but he held her down, 'Don't get up yet.' 'Get off.' She said angrily but he didn't let go, Logan heard her heart speeding up, 'GET OFF!' she yelled pushing at his arms.

She stood up and moved away, leaving him alone on the ground.

Morgana's POV

She walked a few feet away and she turned back to look at him. His face was hurt, pain clear on his eyes. She took a few steps towards him. 'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I can't… I just… I felt trapped. I've spent so long caged away and you're a guy and well where I was… it wasn't good to be a girl. That kind of fear and pain doesn't just go away. I just…' she trailed off, trying to find some sort of an explanation to what she had done.

'It's ok,' he said, 'Guess we both have terrible tempers.' He stood up, 'Mines natural and yours is forced' he thought to himself.

'We need to go inside. The professor will be waiting.' She stood up next to him, 'You're right.' She replied, and they walked in silence back to the school.

Logan's POV

They walked into the lounge to find everyone already there. He caught Rogue's eye as they walked to the back of the room, of course they'd walked in the front. 'All teams worked amazingly this afternoon,' Storm was speaking to the group, 'I only saw my team but I can say that they had the hardest course so well done but, drum roll please,' everyone hit their hands on their laps, 'the winner is… Blue group!' A roar erupted from a few boys in the crowd, obviously blue team members. 'So you guys have no chores for the next week well done!'

Logan walked away into the kitchen as the children left the room and headed upstairs to their bedrooms, 'What happened to her arm?' Scott asked walking into the room. 'It doesn't concern you Scooter.' He replied pushing past him.

'The hell Logan?! That girl has had some tough shit happen to her so don't go digging your claws into her get it?' he said. 'An' this is the same 'tough shit' that no-one wants to tell me. If I slip up because I don't know what I'm doing that's somehow wrong, it can't be my fault 'cos no-one lets me know what not to do after I've done it. No-one tells me what to do but they're real' happy to have a rant at me cos I made a mistake. So sorry Scooter, but if this girl has a problem with me she'll let me know. Go fight your own battles.'

He walked outside to the porch and took a half used cigar out of his coat. He lent against a pillar as he breathed in the silver smoke, 'They're meant to be bad for your health.' He heard her voice behind him, 'but who really cares anyway?' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips, she clicked her fingers and between her thumb and finger a small flame shone.

She lit up her cigarette and took a long drag, 'That's what I heard,' he said, 'It doesn't really affect me much, you know health wise.' 'It's the same with me it just takes a little bit more time to fix than you.' She said. Scott walked up from behind her and pulled the cigarette out of her hand, 'Seriously?' he said, 'You? Why? Eurgh don't even bother I don't care. Just both of you go somewhere else if you're gonna smoke. You're giving the kids ideas.' He said. 'Well don't blame me,' Morgana said, pulling the cigarette away from him, 'I just got here.' She took another long drag. 'Done.' She said putting it in the bin, 'Happy now?' 'Not really but its better' Scott said.

'I'm heading up now, see you tomorrow.' Morgana walked in with Scott and he heard her say goodnight to Jean and him. 'Night love' he replied taking a last puff before heading inside away from the night.


	12. Coffee

Chapter 12

Morgana's POV

She woke up in the new bed and looked at the room. It was plain and new, not something she yet used to.

She pulled herself out of bed and into the shower in the small bathroom that joined onto her room. Standing under the hot water she poured the pink soap into her hand and rubbed it into her hair. She closed her eyes and faced towards the shower head letting the water fall onto her closed eyes letting the memories come flooding back.

The shower was like the rain on the day she escaped. It was a hot day and the rain was hot on her skin but she was bleeding heavily and the rain was making it harder for the wound to stop. She ran through the mountains, her scared body running alone through the woods. Her arms scabbing over and almost healed. She was tired that day but she still ran, she didn't stop running. She hasn't ever really stopped running.

She fell to the floor in the shower, her knees hitting the tiled ground painfully. Her hands stroking her arms with tears falling down her face, 'It's not your fault.' She said to herself, 'What they did is not your fault. It's time to start living.'

Logan's POV

He walked through the corridors towards the kitchen. 'Morning Logan,' Jean said walking towards him. 'Humph.' He replied, stomping into the kitchen. In the kitchen was a small group of adults, he could see Storm, Gambit and the professor. 'Well someone's a morning person.' Morgana said, taking the milk out of the fridge and coming into eyesight, 'We made coffee.' She said proudly, 'You guys want some?'

'Yeah, Scott and I will both have one. Both milk, but I'm two sugars he's one.' Jean replied getting mugs out of the cupboard, 'I'll go see if anyone else wants one.' She placed the mugs on the counter and then walked out of the room. Morgana began pouring the black liquid into the mugs and adding sugar and milk to the mugs as requested.

'Here you go Professor,' she said handing over a purple mug to the professor, 'And Remee, I know just milk. I got it.' She passed the yellow mug to him. 'Storm,' she said, handing over a red mug, 'do you want one Logan?' she asked.

'Hmm sure.' He said, 'Black.' She poured more coffee. 'Two black, two milk.' She put the sugar into the mugs, 'One, two. One. Done.' She muttered to herself. She picked up the two mugs just as Scott and Jean walked into the room, 'Here you go.' She said passing the mugs to them.

He watched her pick up her coffee and walk out of the room. He followed her to the window. 'Too many people?' he asked. 'Mmm' she said, 'I can't be with so many people in such a small space.' 'It's ok.' He said, 'You know what you're up to today?'

She looked towards him, 'I don't really know, I'm going to have a meeting with the professor when lessons start about what I'm going to do.' 'Sounds like fun' he said, 'Well I've got a lesson to set up. I better go before all the kids come down.' 'Enjoy.' She said, 'I'll see you around, does everyone meet up for lunch?' 'Yeah,' he replied, 'Students are served around half twelve and professors and tutors usually eat at about one.' She took his mug, 'Then I'll see you at one.' She said walking into the kitchen.


	13. Pyro

Chapter 13

Morgana's POV

She wiped down the surfaces of the kitchen as the children filed out of the room to go to their lessons, their bags bumping into each other and struggling to squeeze through the door. She got some strange looks as they went past but she focused on the tables.

After all of the children had left the room she walked down the corridor to the professor's office, she knocked before waiting outside the room. _Come in_ he said mentally. 'I'll never quite get used to that' she said to herself walking into the office. 'Morgana,' the professor smiled, 'Sit down.' He said motioning to a chair.

For a while they talked about how she had spent last night. 'I'd like to help out as much as possible but I can't be with lots of people in a small space. The only thing I'd ask is that I'd be able to have an hour to myself, I've always spent my life alone and coming to this new place with so many people is daunting.' She said in answer to one of his questions. 'Well that seems perfectly fair,' the professor said, 'If you don't mind me asking why do you feel so scared about this. You don't need to answer I'd just like to understand.'

She fidgeted in her seat, 'I've never really spoken about it but I can show you. I think you'd understand better than if I spoke.' 'Ok' the professor said leaning over to see into her mind. When Morgana had finished her story she and the professor sat in silence. 'I'm sorry Morgana,' he said. 'It's ok' she mumbled, 'S'not your fault.' 'It's not yours either child.' He replied.

Logan's POV

'A'right, well done everyone. That was ok.' He said to the class, 'I now want everyone to partner up and start their hand combat. You got five minutes and then we're gonna learn a new technique, so get going.' Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door open.

Walking over to the door he saw Morgana walk into the room. She walked over to the corner and took out a notepad. As she watched what happened she was muttering to herself and gliding her hand over the pad. He walked over to her, 'Hi.' He said standing in front of her, she looked up startled, 'Sorry,' she said, 'I didn't hear you!' she looked at the ground, 'I didn't mean to interrupt your class, I've just finished up with Scott. I was watching his lesson; the professor said I should observe the lessons and then I'm a teacher in September!'

'Great,' he said, 'Do you mind not taking notes for a few minutes? I need an assistant, I can't explain the moves on the kids.' 'Sure' she said, walking with him to the centre of the room.

'Alright everyone, gather round.' He said motioning for everyone to move to the centre of the room where he was. 'Oh God, save us. The freaks back' Pyro said groaning under his breath. Beside him Morgana sighed, 'Get out John.' He said simply. 'What!? Why?!' he said confused and angry.

'Right everybody listen up, I want you all to help Pyro out here because he doesn't understand. Morgana here is a teacher and every teacher here is respected. I'm sick and tired to listenin' to your petty comments about all of the teachers. So Pyro, bein' rude about my friend in a room with me in is a bad idea. Wanna know why?' he didn't give him the chance to answer. 'Cos I have the best hearing in here, you should know better than to comment under your breath or not because I WILL hear you. So everyone, I need you all to remember this because Pyro might need reminding again, ALL teachers and professors are to be respected and don't talk under your breath in this class cos I will hear you and if you say it under your breath it means you don't wanna be heard.'

He turned to face him, 'So shut up and get out!' he yelled pointing at the door, 'Don't worry, you'll get the chance to explain yourself in detention.' He smiled and turned back to the class carrying on with his lesson.

Morgana's POV

She sat alone in the woods, a cigarette in her mouth.

She saw Scott walking towards her, 'I know' she said, 'but I really don't care.' He sat down next to her, 'Pyro has been put into detention for the next two weeks. Seems like Logan was really pissed off.' She snorted, 'Pissed off?' she said, 'Yeah, you could say that. He had a bloody rant at them about how they should help Pyro remember to be respectful of his teachers and not to talk under his breath cos he'll hear.'

'Man, yeah he was pissed off then. What set him off?' he asked. 'Well, it was Pyro. He, um, hasn't welcomed my arrival to the school. I helped in Logan's lesson after yours but Pyro said something under his breath that Logan heard and it made him angry.' For a while they sat in silence, Morgana puffing on her cigarette, 'What did he say?' Scott asked. 'Oh god, save us. The freaks back.' She said quietly. 'They're not all like that.' Scott said softly.


	14. Motorcycles

Chapter 14

Morgana's POV

Two weeks had passed since she had first arrived at the mansion; she had been watching other lessons and was now sitting in the kitchen writing up her notes. 'Something interesting kid?' she heard the now familiar voice behind her, 'If it was I would have told you.' She replied, 'Nah I'm just writing up some notes.'

He sat down next to her and picked up her paper, 'What's it about?', he asked. From the corner of her eye she could see him struggling to read her sprawling handwriting. 'A feral man with claws running rabid in the midst of young children learning to control their new found mutant abilities.' She said seriously turning around to face him. 'No I'm just kidding, these are teaching techniques and planning ideas I want to remember.' She said pointing at the page he was holding, 'And these are lesson ideas.' She said motioning to the table.

He leant over to the table. 'Man, you are really prepared.' 'I know I'm probably over prepared but it's nice to know everything is sorted.' She replied organising the papers into a pile and standing up. 'I've gotta go put these away,' she said. 'Here I'll come with you' he said opening the door.

'What were you up to today?' she asked walking with him up to her room. 'Danger room.' He answered glumly. 'All day?', he nodded, 'Man that's not fun.' 'What about you?' he asked. 'Well, I have been sitting in the back of lessons writing notes. I'm out of my brain with boredom!' She stepped into her bedroom and put the papers down on the desk.

She picked up her jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. 'You know what? I think it's time we snuck out for some beers!' she grabbed his hand and ran out of the bedroom and towards the garage.

Logan's POV

His hand tingled where she held it as they raced towards the garage; he led her over to the bike. 'Wow' she said, 'I used to have a Harley Davidson Wide Glide, you're making me jealous. Is this a 2008 Night Rod special?' she asked.

'Uh, yeah.' He said, she knew more about bikes than him. 'It's not actually mine, it's Scott's. Mine got wrecked a few months ago.' He swung his leg over and sat on the bike. 'You coming?' She sat behind him and put her hands around his torso. Logan picked up a key and pressed a red button to open the garage doors.

As the doors rose, she heard Scott behind them. 'No,' he said, 'No way. Get off my bike.' she giggled into Logan's shoulder. 'It's ok Scooter, we'll bring it back in one piece.' 'Get back inside Logan. Gana, come on.' He pleaded. She stayed on the bike but turned to face him, 'Cover for me Scotty.' She said, 'This once' he said, 'Only this once.' Logan revved the engine, 'I owe you one' she called behind her as they sped towards the town.

**AN: Guys I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long! I thought I'd uploaded this chapter but it didn't! Hopefully there'll be another chapter up again tomorrow! I'm getting kinda lonely without any reviews, I was thinking maybe doing a chapter for a review? I know you're there so get reviewing! ~**


	15. To the Woods

Chapter 15

Scott's POV

He watched as they sped away. When he could no longer see them he turned towards the door and closed the garage.

He turned back around to find Jean standing in the doorway, 'Hay,' she said, 'what were you doing in here?' He smiled, 'Trying to prevent young love, well old love.' He took her hand and walked out of the garage and back towards the school. 'Logan? Who'd have thought the old barnacle has any emotions?' she said jokingly, 'But with who? God forbid any of the students!' 'No, nothing like that!' Scott replied. 'I think Morgana likes him though…' he trailed off shuddering at the thought of her and him.

'Come on,' Jean said, 'She'll do what's right. From what you've said she sounds great and knows what to do.' Grumbling, Scott entered the room he shared with Jean.

Morgana's POV

She looked up at the clock on the wall, 12:35, it read. She downed the rest of her beer and pulled Logan out of the building. 'Come on' she said livelily, 'Not tired yet?' she asked pulling the motorcycle helmet on, 'Good!' She said.

Logan sat down on the bike and waited for her to climb on, 'Where to Ma'am?' he said as she sat down. 'To the woods at the mansion, I've got something to show you.' He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He revved the engine and they raced through the night to the mansion.

Morgana watched as the trees raced past her in the dark. She tucked her head into his neck and closed her eyes as they rode.

Logan's POV

Her eyelashes fluttered against his neck, her touch making his palms sweaty. 'We're back.' He said. She moved her head away from him and jumped off the bike, 'This way?' she said pointing to the field.

They walked slowly across the field towards the trees, 'Up a tree?' he asked. She laughed, 'Where else?' she replied giggling. He pulled himself up to the top of a tall oak a few feet into the woods. As he sat up on the branch he watched Morgana scaling the side of the tree.

She was graceful, her limbs didn't move into the strange positions that Logan had to do when he climbed the tree, she seemed at ease and totally natural to be doing this. Morgana sat on the branch next to him and smiled.

She closed her eyes and sighed to herself. 'Morgana,' he said softly, 'Tell me your story.'

**AN Hey guys, so everything should become clear with Morgana opening up about her big secret in the next chapter or so. The next couple of chapters are almost ready to go up, so the y will when I have some more reviews. **

**Oh, and I know this chapter is super short but oh well. I kinda like it... :) ~**


	16. Her story

Chapter 16

Logan's POV

They sat in the tree, for a few moments neither of them said anything. Morgana took a breath and began, 'I was born in England on the 9th May 1911, I lived with my mother and father until I turned 21, when my father died. I moved out to sell the house and look after my mother in a smaller home, for six years we lived in the house in England. I discovered I could control the elements when I was a child and for many years I had no problem with hiding it but there was a problem, I wasn't ageing. After I discovered I wasn't growing older I told my mother about my mutation, I'd hardly ever leave the house, afraid someone would see me and notice that I looked young for a 27 year old but when she died I had an opportunity to escape.'

Logan sat still watching her, 'Where did you go?' he asked.

'I took a ship to America in 1939 and I've been here ever since.' She replied smiling, 'For a while I lived in the woods, sleeping in the trees and when I got hungry I would make the plants I needed, as we approached the 21st century I would visit the town more as people were in the woods and I'd need to steal clothes or something I couldn't make.'

She looked at the ground, pausing. 'I slept under a bridge when I was found by a tall man in a military uniform. He took me away from homelessness and said that he had a job for me. Being the fool that I am I accepted his offer and went with him to a military base in the Canadian rockies. I didn't know what would happen.'

'What happened?' Logan interrupted. 'The same thing that happened to you,' she said, 'I was experimented on for almost every day for six years. You and Wade were the first pieces to who I am, after the experiment on you worked a similar thing was done to me.' She let her claws fall from between her fingers. From what Logan could see they were also adamantium but hers were much slimmer and she only had two on each hand when he had three.

'When Wade was almost finished I was too but when you came back for Kayla Stryker chose for Wade to fight you because it would remind you of your past and he thought it would make you weak.' She smiled, 'That was the day you rescued Scott, I remember because I could hear everything going on but I couldn't go down to escape.'

'After that I worked for Stryker until I managed to sneak out on a mission, he thought that I was killed so…' she trailed off, 'I lived for a few years in the city, now I'm here. In a tree again!' she said laughing.

Morgana's POV

She watched Logan take in everything she said, his brows furrowed. He reached his hand out to her arms, and brushed them lifting up her sleeve to see her scars. 'What about these?' he asked.

Of course he had to ask, 'I was tortured for 6 years in a place where they'd beat you if you had any sign of emotion. You have to find a way to keep it in.' she said bluntly not wanting to talk about it.

'So you're like Wade?' Logan asked changing the subject. 'Yeah, I'm the complete version though, I have lots of mutations in me, the claws, my natural abilities, I can read minds, shoot lasers from my eyes,' 'What like Scooter!?' he interrupted.

She sighed, 'Just because I had it tough didn't mean that he had it easy.'

**AN: Hey guys, end of year exams start now so I'm not gonna be updating as much! :( I will try to update as much as possible but these are really important so there might be a bit of a gap between updates. :'( I'll let you know when they're done! Reviews could mean the next chapters are up sooner... (hint hint) ~**


	17. The Morning After

Chapter 17

Morgana's POV

Her eyes fluttered open as she woke up to the sound of her alarm, her mind was still buzzing with the events of the night before. She'd never told anyone her story, never talked about the days she wanted to forget but she felt at ease with him, like she could show him the ugly side of her and she didn't care about the consequences.

She pulled off the covers and trudged out of bed and into the shower letting the hot water clear her head. Today was the first day she would be teaching. It was daunting to have the responsibility and trust of the children on her but it was also exciting this was the beginning of her new life.

And she couldn't wait to live it.

Logan's POV

He sat in the kitchen, it was half six, and the students were beginning to appear. He stayed where he was drinking his coffee. Rogue walked into the kitchen and began fixing up her cereal, 'Well good mornin' mr, an' where were you out las' night?' she said before munching a spoonful of fruit loops.

'I went out for a couple of beers with Morgana.' He said sipping at his coffee, the heat burnt at his lips but the bitter taste woke him up. 'Aah,' she said, 'So is it official now or are ya keepin' it a secret?' 'I don't know what you're talking about.' He replied grumpily. 'See,' she said pointing her milk covered spoon at him, 'That's the first stage.' 'The first stage of what, getting covered in milk?' he replied. 'Denial,' she said laughing, 'It's the first stage of love.'

'You know what Marie?' Logan asked putting his mug in the sink, 'You talk some real shit for such a clever girl.' He walked out of the room.

Marie's POV

She watched Logan walk out of the room. A group of students walked in taking glasses and food from the kitchen, 'Guys, y'all know the rules about the kitchen, get out!' she laughed.

Smiling to herself she turned to the sink and washed up her bowl and Logan's mug, her gloves lying on the counter beside her.

'Good morning,' Rogue said as Morgana walked into the room, 'Hay,' she replied her wet hair dripping onto the damp towel around her neck. 'What's the time?' she asked Rogue, ''Bout quarter past seven.' Rogue replied drying the mug and bowl on a dish cloth.

Morgana took a mug out of the cupboard, 'Wrong!' she laughed, 'It's coffee time!' She poured a mug of the steaming liquid and sat down.

She took a gulp and coughed. 'Did you make this?' she asked, 'It's, umn special.' 'Nah, Ah can't make coffee, Logan made this.' She replied putting her gloves back on. 'I'm gonna have a word with him.' She took another mouthful and shuddered, 'You know what, I'm gonna have several words with him. Where is he!?' 'Check the danger room if he's not there go to his bedroom.' She replied putting the dishes into the cupboard. 'God ANYONE can make coffee!' she heard Morgana grumble as she walked out of the room.

Logan's POV

He was sitting in the danger room with Hank fixing a broken laser. Behind him he heard the door open, 'You.' He heard Morgana growl. 'Me?' he asked smiling, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, 'We'll be right back Hank.' She smiled sweetly.

They walked down the corridor, 'Come on.' She said grumpily. 'We have one hour until we have to start preparing lessons. I'm going to teach you how to make coffee.'

He stopped walking, 'What are you talking about I make great coffee?' 'No,' she said, 'It was terrible. I had some this morning. Come on, it's disgusting. I need to show you how to make it right. If I'm gonna to live here there has to be decent coffee.' They walked to the kitchen and she picked up her mug.

She passed it to him and he looked back up at her, her face was pale and her cheeks and eyes looked hollow. 'I think I worked out why it tasted shit.' She said before falling to the floor.


	18. Spilt Coffee

Chapter 18

Logan's POV

He watched her fall to the floor in front of him, her head hitting the hard tiles. She lay still, her eyes were blank and faced the ceiling. She was still holding the coffee mug that now lay shattered around her.

Rogue walked into the room, 'You drop another glass again Logan?' she said, he heard her feet padding across the room. He didn't look away from Morgana, willing her to do something – to get up and say she was ok or to start breathing.

She didn't.

'Get Scott and Jean, NOW!' he yelled. He pushed away the broken mug, the liquid that had pooled out was dark and it stung to touch. He pulled a towel off the shelf and wiped at her arms, trying to get the coffee off of her jumper.

She was rigid on the ground. Neither of them moved when Scott and Jean walked in. There was nothing he could do to stop her from shaking on the ground. Her body jerked about hitting the floor in uncomfortable angles.

Scott's POV

He ran with Jean along the corridor to the kitchen where he saw her lying on the ground, her body writhing on the hard ground.

'What the hell is going on?' he shouted as he entered the room. 'I don't know!' Logan replied, 'I think someone drugged her coffee, she drank some and now she's here. She thought I just couldn't make coffee.'

'Hold her head still,' Jean said, 'Logan take off her jacket, it's wet and not going to do any help.' 'Can't we move here,' Logan asked, 'Take her to the med centre away from the kids.'

Scott watched him look at Jean, waiting for an answer. His brow furrowed in worry and his eyes pleading, he looked back at Morgana. 'She had a fit like this before, I'd say we've got about 5 minutes until it happens again but the next will be worse.'

He watched Logan pick her up and start walking, but then he stopped and sniffed the air. 'There's-!' a bullet ripped through the window hitting him in the shoulder, Logan stumbled forwards, 'Come on Jean with me, we'll sort her out. Scott take the kids sort out whatever the hell's going on!' He ran towards medical and didn't look back.

Logan's POV

'Go Logan,' Jean said, 'I've got it from here.' Logan placed Morgana on a bed and brushed her hair away from her face. He leant down to her face and pressed his lips onto her forehead 'Come on.' He whispered, 'I only just found you.'

He turned and ran out of the room, he didn't notice the pain of his claws as the slithered out between his fingers. He rushed back upstairs, around him were mutants fighting the Xmen, 'What the hell?' he muttered but as he lunged forwards his body was held still. 'How nice of you to join our party Wolverine.' He was turned around to face the ageing man, 'I'd give you a hug Magneto but I'm kinda held up at the moment.' He replied.

'You were always so funny, shame about that girl though. Morgana, like the witch in ancient tales. Hmmn, a real shame.' And he sent Logan crashing into the wall.

Morgana's POV

Black splotches stopped her from seeing, she felt her body jerking around but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She smelt vomit, it's putrid haze swirling in her nose. She felt herself stop moving, but darkness came with the stillness.

In the darkness she dreamt she was running down a corridor but as she ran the floor crumbled away making her fall into the darkness. She fell through the black and hit a hard floor, she' d arrived in a hospital and was being tied to an operating table.

She looked around and saw Stryker completely expressionless holding a knife in his hand. She pulled away from the table but she couldn't escape. 'You promised there'd be no more operations.' She whispered, cringing at him. He pulled the knife across her cheek, 'Did I?' he said slowly, 'I don't remember that at all.'

Then he sunk the knife into her heart.

**AN: It's been so long since I updated and I'm so sorry. One exam left so here's the newest chapter. Wonder what'll happen next... ~X**


	19. Magneto

**AN: It's been so long but exams are officially over! :D I really like this chapter if I'm honest, it's not very long but it's the start of something big! Enjoy ****ʘ****‿****ʘ****~x**

Chapter 19

Morgana's POV

She gasped, air catching in her throat. Her heavy eyes opening as she shook herself awake. Pushing her arms she sat up in the bed and rubbed at her eyes.

Looking around her there was nothing. The walls were white, a blinding light shone down from the ceiling bleaching everything around her. Pulling off the covers she stood up and walked towards the metal door.

'What the hell?' she mumbled to herself. She reached out towards the door but just as her hand was about to touch it the door swung open.

Walking out of the room she was faced with a long corridor. She ran down the twisting path, towards a flickering light in the distance. She passed rooms turning down a path her body was held in place, slamming her into an invisible wall. 'Morgana, I see you've woken up.' A voice said from nearby.

Logan's POV

He woke up in a pile of rubble, around him he heard voices but a piece of glass in his chest stopped him from getting up. He pushed off the bricks and pulled out the glass. Wincing he pulled his hand up to cover the bleeding before looking up to find Jean and Scott pulling away bits of rock from on top of him.

'You ok?' Jean asked. 'Will be in a minute,' he replied, 'What happened? How much did I miss?' 'Emma Frost took her away with Magneto.' Jean said angrily. 'THAT BITCH!' Logan roared standing up, his head dizzying him slightly. 'Well where's the Professor? Can't we use Cerebro to find them?' he said.

'We've been trying to, the professor is down there now but Magneto has done something to the machine, Hank's been fixing it but it's going to take a while.' Jean said. 'How long?' Logan muttered, 'How long will it take to fix it?'

'I don't know.' She replied.

Morgana's POV

She felt her body loosen as Magneto let go of her. She turned towards him as he walked into view, 'Well ain't it nice to see you again, you taking me home now or are you still sick enough to think I'd stay?'

She sent a lump of rock towards him. He ducked, the rock narrowly missing him and clattering away behind them. 'That wasn't nice.' He said chuckling. She let out a beam of energy from her eyes hitting him in the chest.

'I'll remember not to miss from now on.' She said walking towards him, her claws extended. Magneto raised his hand and sent her crashing into the wall behind him. 'But neither shall I my dear.' He replied.

Blood trickled down her face as she jumped up, jabbing her hand into the air in front of him and a wall of rock surrounded him, it reached his waist before a rough hand gripped at her neck. The pointed fingernails dug into her as she was thrown into the wall behind her.

The world spun as her head crashed into the hard concrete. The tall man jumped onto her leg, crushing it as he pinned her down, Magneto walked over to her holding a syringe with a black liquid in it.

Shifting his weight the man pulled out her arm, Morgana let out a muffled scream as his knee dug into her stomach. Magneto bent down and stuck the needle into the crook of her elbow and pushed the black liquid into her body, 'If only you had stayed in your room, all of this wouldn't have been necessary.' 'Sorry to disappoint', she said spitting at him.

Magneto pulled out the needle and turned to walk away, Morgana's vision was blurred and fading but as the darkness swallowed her she heard Magneto say, 'Take her back, we don't need her yet Victor.'


	20. Here to help

Chapter 20

Logan's POV

He paced the corridor, waiting outside Cerebro for the professor and Beast. 'Still nothin'?' he heard a voice behind him. He stopped pacing to see Rogue leaning against the wall.

'No.' he said, crumpling to the floor and leaning against the wall. She sat down beside him, 'Logan, can I ask ya somethin'?' she said looking at the floor, 'Sure kid,' he replied, 'What's bothering you?'

She hesitated nervously, 'I, uh, well…' 'Just spit it out kid.' 'How'd ya know if it's right? I mean me an' Bobbie were good an' I love him, but I see you look at her. You're so panicked now, 'just makes me wonder whether I'd be like that if Bobbie. All scared an' nervous.'

'What you tryin' to say Rogue?' he said impatiently. 'I dunno ,' she said sighing, 'But I'll tell you what, even if you deny it. Even if every bone in your body says no and your heart says yes, Logan, then she's the one. I see ya pacin' about tryna act like everythin's ok, but I see it, part of you is missin' and you know it. Look, I gotta go talk to Bobbie.' She said standing up, 'See ya 'round.'

Morgana's POV

She woke up tied to a chair, the thick metal cables cutting into her arms. The light was still glaring down on her but two men stood in the corner of the room. 'Who's your boyfriend Magneto?' she asked the ageing man, 'No,' she said, 'he looks too wild, he's more of a pet isn't he?'

The feral man stepped forward but Magneto put his hand forward to stop him. 'You're bold.' He said, 'Victor, untie Morgana.' Victor walked towards her and pulled at the cables around her ankles, he stood up and moved to her wrists, 'Those can't all have been me.' He said laughing menacingly.

She stood up and stretched her limbs, as she moved her neck she felt a stinging pain. She put her hand to her neck and felt a small crevice from a fresh cut. 'Is this what you want me for?' she asked, 'So you can cut me open whilst I sleep?'

Magneto chuckled, 'We're not here to hurt you.' He leant towards her, 'We're here to help you.' 'Help me?' she spat at him, 'Don't do that,' he said pushing her head back, 'We need to help you, for you to see what is right, to help mutants everywhere.' 'You don't want to help me. You want to control us, everyone; all the humans, you want to hurt me, and control people that aren't like us.'

'You are stubborn, aren't you?' Magneto asked, he turned around, 'It just means it will take a little bit longer.' He said to Victor, 'Go get Emma.' He said patting Victor's shoulder.

Logan's POV

'If you don't stop, we'll have children coming down for a midnight gym session' Jean said. Logan stopped his pacing and leant against the window, 'Is there any news on Cerebro?' he asked. 'It should be ready by tomorrow afternoon.' He grimaced, 'It's better than not being able to use Cerebro at all, you just have to be patient Logan.'

'Patience isn't my strong suit.' He said lighting a cigar.

'How many times have I told you to not smoke in the mansion?' the professor asked coming into the room. 'Too many times bub, is there any news?' The professor sighed and Jean opened the window, trying to get rid of the smoke. 'Cerebro will be ready soon, Hank's still down there working on it.' Logan put out his cigar, 'Is there anything else?' he asked.

'I don't have any news about her Logan,' the professor said, 'I'm sorry.'

**AN: Has anyone seen the newest movie yet? Days of Future Past is AMAZING! Some parts I struggle to wrap my head around but it was really great! If you haven't seen it, go watch it and if you have tell me what you think! I think I'm going to try to update weekly? Maybe Friday or Saturday? It will start next upload, but if I've written extra then I'll upload midweek. (O)-(O) ~**


	21. Surgery

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry this chapter was delayed, I wanted to get it up last Wednesday but I had a horrible writers block on Logan's POV and really struggled to write it. Hopefully I'll update every Wednesday from now on but stay tuned if there is any other updates in between… Enjoy! X~**

Chapter 21

Morgana's POV

The bright light glared at her and she slouched against the wall as she tried to stop the images from creeping up on her. Her body was out of sync and she couldn't tell what time it was.

The door creaked open and Victor walked in holding a tray of food. 'What time is it?' she asked as he walked towards her. Victor crouched down and passed her the food, 'It's about 7am,' he replied. He waited until she started nibbling on her bread before he stood up and began walking back towards the door. 'Eat up,' he said, pausing in front of the door, 'We start again soon.'

Logan's POV

'Ain' you meant to be teaching?' Rogue asked as she sat down next to Logan. The sun was high in the sky and all of the children were in their lessons. 'You the Professor now kid?' he replied puffing on his cigar. 'Nah, bald isn't a good look on me.' She joked. They laughed but Logan stopped quickly, 'You're no fun today,' she said, 'Stop worrying. We'll get her back, don' know what you're so worried 'bout though…' she trailed off.

Logan sighed and fidgeted where he was sitting, 'Look kid, I don't need you to-' 'I broke up with Bobbie.' She interrupted. 'What?' Logan asked. 'I broke up with Bobbie; it's not really fair anymore besides I know he likes someone else anyway.' She sighed and leant into the tree.

'I'm sorry kid.' Logan said and put his arm round her shoulder being careful not to touch her skin. 'I know.' She replied.

Morgana's POV

She pushed the metal tray away from her. 'Done?' she heard the voice before she saw him, Victor turned and closed the door. She kicked the tray towards him keeping as far away from him as possible. Behind him the door opened and entered Magneto, Emma Frost and Mystique.

'Put her on the chair,' Magneto said to Victor who pulled Morgana towards the metal chair in the corner of the room. She pulled away from him but Victor dug his nails into her arms and pushed her down into the chair. Magneto bent the chair around her wrists and held her down, she stretched out her fingers and tried to send a gust of air towards him but as she did a searing pain shivered down her body.

'Come on,' Magneto said, 'I thought we agreed no powers.' He paused and turned to Emma, 'Your turn.' He said stepping back. 'Don't,' Morgana pleaded, 'Please don't do this, I-' her pleas were cut off as her head was full of mutants.

The mutants in her mind were sad and dying, humans all around them laughed and kicked them. As every mutant died her body felt like it died, with every kick her body felt like it was kicked but the more she screamed out at them to stop, the more the humans laughed.

The mutants faded away and she was on a hospital bed, her arms were covered in black lines and she was surrounded by surgeons. She tried to push herself up but she was tied onto the bed, 'What's happening?' she asked the surgeons, their masks covering their faces, 'What are you doing to me?'

A surgeon pulled down his mask and walked towards her, 'Stryker, stop, please.' She begged, 'We said we wouldn't do this anymore.' 'Morgana,' he said brushing her hair out of her face, she shivered and pulled away from him, 'Just one more.'

He turned towards the other surgeons, 'Go ahead, she's all yours.' He walked away. 'Stryker stop them please.' She yelled, she screamed as they cut into her. She was weaker with every cut but they didn't stop until the blackness swallowed her.


	22. Awake

**AN: Sorry guys I know I'm a day late with this, my computer didn't upload the chapter but here it is. Enjoy :)~**

* * *

Chapter 22

Logan's POV

He jerked forward, his claws erupting from his hands with a roar. He was covered in sweat and shaking from the dream. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed and pulled on some clothes before heading towards the kitchen for some food and coffee.

'Are you finally up?' asked Jean as she joined him walking to the kitchen. 'Umm yeah?,' he said, 'Why, what time is it?' He opened the door and waited as she walked through. 'Almost 2. You've been asleep for a while, the professor's not very happy with you.' She said.

They walked into the kitchen and he leant against the cupboard, 'Well the professor ain't-' 'Coffee?' she interrupted, holding out the mug, ' You need to calm down Logan. I've got no classes today and I'll cover for you today but tomorrow you need to sort yourself out.'

She walked out and left him alone again.

Morgana's POV

She woke up and the images swarmed up again, 'Please! Stop, I can't do this anymore.' Emma Frost stood up and walked to Victor, 'Watch her, I'll be a few minutes.'

Morgana watched as she left the room, she pushed herself to the wall and leant back. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, the tears still dribbled down her eyes. 'It's ok,' she whispered to herself, 'They're gonna come, just hold on.'

'You talking to yourself freak.' Victor said menacingly, 'They're not going to come. You'll stay here and you'll help us defeat the humans.'

'You don't give a shit about the mutants. You just want to kill and hurt people, if you gave a shit about the mutants I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be hurting a fellow mutant. You love it when someone hurts and you don't care who.'

'You're right.' He walked towards her, 'I love it when they scream, when their skin rips open, I love the sound of their hearts as they panic,' He crouched down inches from her face, 'but most of all I love the silence when it stops.

Logan's POV

He paced his room, 'I just gotta find her.' He said, 'Where could she be?'

The door flew open and Scott came running in, 'The professor,' he panted, 'The professor got a lock on them. They know where she is.'

They ran down the hall to the suits, Jean and Storm were already suited up. 'Where is she?' He asked zipping up his jacket. 'Long Island.' Storm replied. 'Man, he's got a thing for this place.' 'You're telling me.' He replied.


	23. The Rescue

**AN; Hey guys we're getting to the end of the story now, only a few more chapters to go :( I will be uploading a sequel when I've finished this so don't worry! Thanks to everyone that favourited, followed and read this it means the world to me.**

**And a little bit more news, I've been working with DarylDixon'sLover and we've been writing a Logan/OC story that will be up soon, I'll let you know when later on. **

**Enjoy! :)~**

Chapter 23

Morgana's POV

She jumped as the door opened and Magneto entered with Mystique. Victor stood up and walked over to them as Emma Frost walked into the room.

Magneto turned to her, 'Are you ready to join our cause?' She laughed softly, 'Why would I help the man that's in charge of my torture.' She said, 'NO! I'm not going to help you. Not today, not ever!' Magneto sighed, 'I thought you might say that, if only you were more willing.' He said gravely, 'Maybe you just need a bit more persuasion… Victor, please help persuade Morgana to help us.'

She shrunk closer to the wall, 'You're sick. You're a sick and twisted man Magneto.' Then she clenched her jaw and waited for the pain to start again.

Logan's POV

'You sure this is the place?' Logan said facing the grey building.

'Yeah,' Scott said walking up behind him, 'This is the one.'

Logan turned to face Scott, Remee, Storm, Jean and Beast. 'So, I say we split up. If we find her we press this button and it tells the others where we are.' He said pointing to a button on his wrist. 'When we find her we get her out safely together.'

The group nodded their heads in understanding, 'Alright, Storm and Jean you to go together and come in from the back. Beast you're with me and we're going in the front. Logan and Remee you too are coming in from the front but going to go upstairs and search there.'

Together Logan and Remee ran up the stairs, 'You keeping up ok Monsier?' Remee asked. 'Shut up kid.' Logan replied. 'I thin-' 'Shhhh.' Logan said cutting him off, 'There's somebody here.'

'That's right brother, there is someone here.' Victor replied walking out of the shadows.

Morgana's POV

She heard the grunts of the Logan fighting outside and for once in a long time she was hopeful that the pain would end. 'Oh no,' Emma Frost said, 'They're not going to take you home. They're here to kill you."

The pain was worse and Morgana screamed out in agony, 'NO!' she screamed.

'They don't want you, they never did. They're to show you that, to end you.' Emma answered.

Her vision was cut off, black splotches crawled across her eyes, but she heard the doors open, 'Oh God.' She heard.

And again the blackness swallowed her.


	24. Home

**AN; Damn! I posted this without leaving a note so I had to re-upload! Sorry if I confused anyone!**

**Anyway! I've been reading an AMAZING story by Sue-Drae - she has so many amazing stories but her Xmen are my favourites! Enjoy! ~**

Chapter 24

Logan's POV

He shoved Emma Frost away from him, her open eyes dull and lifeless and turned towards Morgana.

She was unconscious on the ground, her hands still placed tightly around her head. He paused for a moment to look at her, her hair was thick and matted and there were more small red marks on her wrist. Her shirt was crusty with old blood and she was skinnier.

He touched the button on his wrist and spoke into it, 'I've found her.' He said simply. The speaker on his wrist crackled as the radio turned on and Scott spoke, 'Received, on our way now.'

He walked towards Morgana and brushed her hair out of her face, her eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes, 'You came.' She whispered; her voice soft and weak.

'Of course.' He replied as she closed her eyes again.

Morgana's POV

She woke up on a hospital bed in the mansion. She was home.

Jean walked towards her, 'Hey,' she said, 'It's good to have you back.' Morgana smiled and shrugged, she winced, not anticipating the pain in her stomach, 'It's good to be back.'

She turned her head to the side and saw Logan asleep on the chair next to her and smiled. 'He's been there ever since you got back,' Jean said, 'I think he likes you.'

Morgana blushed and looked back at Jean, 'Who long have I been out?' she asked. Jean smiled and patted her hand, 'A 6-7 days, could have been a week by tomorrow morning.' She answered.

'That long huh?' Morgana asked, 'Wow! How bad was I?' Jean looked down at her clipboard, 'Several broken ribs, large amount of bruising and surface wounds, large lacerations to the legs, arms and abdomen, concussion, that sort of thing…' she trailed off.

'I've got to go tell Scott you're awake, he's been pestering me about you. I'll be back in a little while.' She said walking towards the door. Morgana waited until the door was closed before looking back at Logan, he was hunched over, his head looking down and she could hear his deep snores.

She reached out towards him, her arm getting caught on the wires. She pulled out her drip and reached again, stroking his hair.

His eyelids moved and he lifted his head up groggily, 'Hey.' She said, not moving her hand from his head. He smiled and moved his chair closer to the bed and rested his elbows on the edge of the bed. 'Hey.'

'Morgana,' he started, 'what happened, I'm sorry I-' 'Stop.' She said cutting him off, 'I don't want to hear it.' He smiled, 'What do you want?'

And she answered his question with a kiss.

Scott's POV

He was working on his motorcycle when Jean came in, 'Scott?' she called out, not seeing him. He pulled himself out from under the bike, 'Yeah, over here.' He said, his face covered in grease. 'She's awake!' Jean said happily, passing him a wipe to clean his face.

He walked through the school and into the room, 'Eurgh, no this can't be happening!' he said in mock disgust. Morgana and Logan pulled apart, Morgana wincing slightly, 'Sorry Scotty.' She said grinning.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to them, 'How are you feeling?' he asked. 'I feel ok, I think I'll have to heal at a human rate though, it's too much to try and do all at once.' She said glumly. She leant back on the pillows and yawned, 'It's ok, I wouldn't mind a bit of sleep.'

She laughed to herself and winced again, forgetting about the breaks. The door opened and Jean entered pushing the professor, followed shortly by Rogue, Hank, Kitty, Colossos and Remee.

'Wow!' she said, 'Now I got the whole school around my bed!'

They laughed and chatted away no-one asked what happened, but was that really so good?

**AN; Hey, me again! Aaaw I think this was really cute, but maybe that's just me! At least she's home! **

**Next chapter will be the last (probably) and as I said before I will be writing a sequel - the name will be up next chapter - but I'm also writing an XMen story with DarylDixon'sLover so watch out for that! **


	25. Moving on

**AN; Hey guys! It's the last chapter! :( It's been really fun writing this so thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story. Special thanks to; **TimeLordHowl, holmesluvr, elanaab, CherryBlossomsLove, BR BlackRose, Crazyhyper09, DreamOfFire, Eclique, EquiiGirl, Fantasylover19, Mikomi121, , Snowangel34, Tiger Mutant, baiters08, paulsgirl, mhagaman0920, Anime1FREAK, CassieImagine, Jezebel1991, Sarahwild, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, Twilight-lover106, camsam17, daeb **and last but not least** jazica f**or either favouriting, following or reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, I've decided what the next story will be called, drum roll please 'Together'. **

**I know it's not super adventurous title but it kind of makes sense being a one word title like this story. I will post an authors note when it's first chapter is up (hopefully next Wednesday).**

**Please review this story, I need your help to make the next better and if you want to see anything happen in the next story…**

* * *

Chapter 25

Morgana's POV

She sat on the bench in the garden, it was two weeks since she'd returned to the mansion and her life was getting back on track. She had begun teaching again, the professor making sure Pyro was in none of her classes and she and Logan had started tentatively at a relationship but she still hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened between her and Magneto.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she hurriedly brushed it away. 'You crying about how awesome I am?' Logan joked, 'I'm sure all the ladies will be so upset when they realise I'm taken.'

He wiped away her tears and took her head in his hands, 'What's wrong?' he asked softly. 'Nothing, I'm fine.' She lied badly. He wiped her hair away from her face, 'Darlin' that's bullshit. You know I can sense when people are lying, besides – you're a crap liar.'

She sniffed and hiccupped. 'I was just thinking about what happened with Magneto. I have flashbacks and I can't help it. I relive whatever happened, the emotions and the pain.'

He pulled her towards him, 'What were you seeing?' he asked, holding her tightly.

'I was thinking about Victor and Emma, they hurt me for so long. My cuts are only just beginning to go.' She said motioning to her arms, 'but that's not the bad part. I see everything Emma put into my head. I go through everything that she did to me.'

'I'm sorry.' He said into her hair, 'I'm sorry that bad things happened to you but I promise I'll never let that happen again.'

He reply was muffled into his chest, 'Thank you.' She lifted her head towards his and their lips met. Their lips colliding and his beard tickling her in a rough way, she pulled away and stroked his face, her fingers tracing his face.

She stopped and stood up to go, pulling Logan up with her. 'Come on, we've got lesson's to teach.'

She stood up pulling him up with her, their fingers intertwined, they walked towards the mansion.

* * *

**Oh, so that chapter was really short… I didn't realise that until now. Oh well! **

**Thanks for putting up with me and for reading this story, authors note will be up on this story when the next story (Together) is up.**


	26. Authors note

Hey Guys I just wanted to let you know that I have decided AGAINST posting a sequel to this, I tried and it failed epically so I'd rather just have one story that I'm happy with.

ANYWAY, I you're Robin Hood fans I've got a story on the way called "Lady Lucia" and Guy/OC fanfic so why don't you give that a little read.

Please remember to let me know what you thought of this story, even though it's completed I still look at it and I will reply to any new reviews. :)


End file.
